


Teddy Bears and Kisses

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x reader imagine, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, winter soldier imagine, winter soldier x y/n, winter soldier x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: On a mission, Bucky decides to pick something up for y/n
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Teddy Bears and Kisses

Bucky Barnes and y/n l/n always had a close-knit friendship since his arrival to the Avengers compound. After years of being treated with nothing but hostility a HYDRA, y/n’s kind demeanor was a welcome change for him.

The pair have always been close—so close to the point that Steve occasionally found himself growing jealous of the h/c-haired girl—since the first time she smiled at him.

“What’s that for?” Nat questioned, panting from all the running they’d been doing, looking up at Bucky as he stopped by one of the souvenir shops at the sight of a small teddy bear clad in a t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower printed onto it.

“Oh, uh, y/n. The bear reminded me of her,” Bucky shrugged, turning to face the shopkeeper and asking how much the bear was.

“Dude, we’re being chased by guys with guns,” Nat chuckled, watching with amusement as Bucky paid for the bear, tucking it into his vest with a shrug.

“I’ve been shot at before and my arm is bulletproof, so I don’t really worry about that kind of stuff,” Bucky chuckled before a bullet ricocheted right off it. “Okay, now I think we should run,” Bucky pulled his gun from the holster, shooting at the men behind them as he and Natasha bolted further down the street, heading off to the extraction point.

Bucky and Natasha jumped right into the shiny black car, slamming the doors shut as a string of bullets slammed against the metal doors of the car right before the car sped off to the airstrip where the Quinjet, piloted by none other than Tony Stark, was parked.

“Are any of you being tailed?” Tony questioned, looking to the pair from his seat in the front.

“Nope,” Natasha shook her head, recalling how none of their foes had any other way to reach them due to the lack of automobiles they could access.

“Any of you injured?” Tony questioned, watching as Natasha and Bucky exchanged a few looks before shaking their heads, “Okay, that gives me time to finish this cheeseburger real quick.”

“Seriously, Stark? We’re on a mission,” Natasha scoffed, trying to hold in a chuckle at her teammate’s antics.

“Just give me a few minutes,” Tony shook her off, his feet on the dashboard of the jet as he took a bite out his burger. Bucky settled into his chair, toying with the plush bear he tucked away in his vest pocket.

“Bucky!” y/n exclaimed at the sight of him getting off the Quinjet as she wrapped her arms around his frame. Bucky, already used to getting this kind of physical affection from y/n, wrapped his arms around her too, holding her in a comfortable embrace, “How was the mission?” y/n questioned as she pulled away from him as they made their way to the common room.

“Boring. The other guys didn’t even put up a fight,” Bucky scoffed before reminding himself of the plush toy in his vest, “Also, I managed to stop by one of the shops to get you this,” he smiled down at her, pulling the small toy from his vest and handing it over to y/n.

For a moment, she stared at the bear as Bucky grew nervous with every passing second she was quiet. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she snatched the small toy from his hands and jumped, wrapping her limbs around his frame.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It’s so fluffy I think I’m gonna die!” y/n exclaimed dramatically, showering him with kisses. Sure, y/n showered him with affection any chance he got, but the feeling of her lips against his skin was a feeling foreign to him.

Bucky couldn’t help but grin as his arms also found their way around her with a content sigh. He didn’t know how long they stood like that, but Bucky didn’t want to let go of that moment. That’s why his expression faltered ever so slightly when y/n pulled away from him.

“I’ll see you after the debriefing?” Bucky questioned, earning a nod from y/n.

“Don’t forget to take a shower. You kinda stink, no offense,” y/n chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

“That’s coming from the same person who was hugging me just a moment ago?” Bucky raised a brow at y/n, amused at her antics.

“What can I say? You’re a giant teddy bear,” y/n shrugged, leaving a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek before skipping away with the stuffed bear. 

“I’m guessing she liked the souvenir?” a voice came from behind him. He spun around to find Natasha leaning against a wall, a curious look on her face.

“I guess so?” Bucky shrugged, his face tinted pink from his previous interaction with y/n.

“Well, Fury’s calling us into the meeting room for the debrief,” Natasha told him, motioning towards the glass room where Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Tony Stark waited for them.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll follow you there in a bit,” Bucky shook his head dismissively, staring at the hallway y/n disappeared to, a soft smile on his face as his hand reached for the spot on his cheek the girl pressed her lips on.

He took a quick moment to process the feeling of his heart beating out of his chest and the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach before he let out a soft chuckle before making his way to the meeting room.

One way or another, he eventually was going to tell y/n about the feelings stirring in him.


End file.
